smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Kent
Christopher "Chris" Kent is the adoptive son of Clark and Lois Kent and adoptive brother of Jason and Clementine Kent. Born as Lor-Zod, he is the biological son of General Zod and Ursa (a clone of Faora). Prior to his origins, he was born in the Phantom Zone. When the Phantom Zone palace of Zod was being destroyed, Zod place the baby Lor-Zod in a portal to earth to make him safe and, same like Clark, was growing up to age 8, due to his ability of accelerated aging only at a young age. Chris is currently in Smallville High School and a member of Young Justice '''who goes by the codename: '''K'Riss Physical Appearance Chris is a handsome, teenage muscular and smart boy. He has black hair (from Zod) and dark brown eyes (fromUrsa/Faora) Chris normally wears clothes with the color Black, Blue or Red. His casual appearance is wearing a light blue t-shirt, black jeans and black/red running shoes. Under the codename K'Riss, he wears a suit made by him, a red house of el belt, red gloves and red boots. His suit was kind of based on Superman's suit. Powers and Abilities Due to him being a kryptonian, Chris displays abilities. Solar Battery- '''Chris can be healed from the yellow sun whenever hurt. His powers were manifested just from the sun itself. '''Super Strength- '''Chris can carry massive objects (Daily Planet, Building, Earth, etc.) with this power. He once won a weight lifting contest just by lifting a long barbel with a pinkie. '''Super Speed- '''Chris can run faster in a speed of light and in a single blink of an eye. He can run faster than everybody else except for Blaine, Wally and Bart. 'Super Stamina- 'While running, Chris can never get tired. He can never stop running and displayed this power eleven times. 'Flight- '''Chris can fly almost like an eagle + hawk + blue jay + vulture =Chris Kent. He got this powers from his parents as they were phantom zoners and Chris was born as a phantom zoner. '''Invulnerability- '''Chris is indestructible with this power. A knife can bend or break if he is stabbed. '''Telesopic Vision- '''Chris can see things far away. He uses this power when he is doing a mission. Whenever an enemy escapes and drives far, he can look far and run up to them to stop them. '''Microsopic Vision- '''Chris can see very tiny objects closely. When in science class, his science teacher asked Chris about the particles of a solution, so Chris looked at his water and used Microsopic vision to look in closely and said it's particles cannot be seen since it is a solution. '''Vortex Breath-' Chris can blow things far away from where he is. '''Super Hearing- '''Chris can hear things from where he is standing. He can also hear convesations all over the world, including New Kandor, The Phantom Zone and other planets. '''X-Ray Vision-''' 'Chris can see through things with this power. He likes using this power a lot, especially on women. '''Heat Vision- '''Chris can make fire and heat out of his eyes. A great example is when Chris was seeing through ladie's clothes (their naked bodies) with X-Ray Vision, Chris was looking at the breasts closely and had an erection which then caused his heat vision to come to him and fire the breasts. '''Healing Factor- '''Chris can regenerate from brutal injuries and severe damages on his body. Without the sun, Chris can display this power if hurt. '''Teleportation- '''Chris can go to distant places anywhere he wants in a flash, but not the Phantom Zone or other planets. '''Omniscience- '''Chris has a great knowledge, which gives him a lot of intelligence and makes him smart. He gets a good mark on his tests, quizzes and report cards. '''Telekinesis-' Chris can move stuff with his mind. Similar to telepathy using his mind, Chris move the brain out of an enemies head, and twisted his lungs which made him hard to breathe and lose his memory.